She Comes Back No Matter What
by smilingsky
Summary: Juvia is on a mission by herself, though she is known to be a strong mage, what happens when she doesn't come back on time and a certain Ice Mage worries? Rated T for mention of blood, violence and foul language.


***Author's Note* **  
**This is not edited yet, do forgive the mistakes and typos if any!**

—

The guild was quiet unlike the usual rowdiness, it was almost midnight and only a few of the members were still hanging around after completing missions.

The white-haired woman by the bar held a worried expression on her face while she wiped down the counter. "What's up with you, Mira?" Cana asked, downing her mug of beer before letting Lizanna refill it.

She handed Cana back the alcohol who took it with a grateful wink.

"I'm just worried, Juvia's not back yet," The older Strauss frowned.

Cana shrugged, not seeing the reason why her Friend was worried, "I'm sure she'll be back soon, she left for her Mission yesterday, didn't she?"

She tilted her Mug, the cold beer hit the back of the throat making her hiss in satisfaction as she took another gulp.

"She's been gone for two weeks." Mirajane set down the white rag on the counter, looking at the request board there was blank space after Juvia took the flyer.

Lizanna added, the same worried look reflected on her face, "Juvia went on a Mission the day after you went for yours and she was supposed to return five days ago. She should be back by now even if there were delays in the train schedules."

A look of realisation dawned on the brunette's face. She had seen Juvia before she went on her Mission with her Father and came back yesterday, "I thought she went on a Mission yesterday," Cana frowned, "She's been gone for two weeks?"

Mira nodded, her eyes constantly at the closed doors of the guild just like the raven-haired mage who was doing the same, both hoping to see the blunette. "She did say that she would be exploring the town since it came from a history of water-related magic. But she has yet to give any updates after finishing her mission through the lacrima."

"Well, there's someone with her right? Gajeel usually goes on missions with her," Cana looked behind at the guild only to be have the bad feeling in her gut dig deeper when she spots Gajeel coming up from the stairs that lead to the library.

Hearing his name, the iron dragon slayer lifted a studded brow at the group but ignored it when Levy caught up behind him.

"She went alone." Gray answered all of a sudden and the two girls turned to him. He was wearing his usual white coat over his maroon shirt and Long pants, downing his beer bottle. The rest of team Natsu was sitting near the entrance, reading up about the next mission they would be taking while Gray took a little break.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he noticed the Water Mage who had always clung to him wasn't present in the guild when he returned and decided he was going to ask Mirajane for answers. What's more that she had been gone for 10 days since he came back.

"What?" Cana cocked a brow. "How would you know?"

"That doesn't matter," he answered, though his voice was monotonous but his eyes were constantly moving around the guild. Juvia has been gone for more days then needed, she didn't contact the guild either. He turned to Mira, deciding that looking for her would be more effective than waiting for news.

"Give me the location of her Mission, Mira." He requested.

The Transformation Mage nodded, understanding what he wanted to do with that information.

She hurried to the back where she kept the records. When a Mage doesn't return or is late from their missions, they would call using a communication lacrima or if they didn't have one, they would normally return after a day or two.

Before her Mission, Juvia had informed Mirajane that she might take a bit longer with the Mission since it was at a place she has never been and she wanted to explore the area.

But, exploring would've taken just a day more or two, maybe three or four more to travel back.

Once Mira returned with the book, she immediately started flipping the page open, "We'll need to inform the Master, we can get extra help–,"

Just then, the guild that had been quiet except for the soft chatter went completely silent.

Gray frowned and looked at her in question, "What is it?" He asked, not noticing what had happened.

Cana nudged him but her head was facing the doors of the guild where everyone was staring, her face slightly paling from the sight.

When he saw what they were looking at, he froze.

The guild door was ajar enough for a person to go through and a woman leaned her front against the door to push it open while supporting herself. Long blue hair which were clumped together in dry matte blood covered her face. Her clothes had the same dried crimson liquid while her blue coat and dress were ripped and there were several burnt holes in them.

The abused material covered only the most important parts more while the back part was falling off to the side. Her long brown boots barely holding up with bits and pieces. The revealed skin both on her upper and lower body was patterned with wounds—scraps, scratches, deep and shallow cuts, bruises—and some were still bearing fresh blood. Her hat which was what made people recognise her in a distance was missing.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asks in a brute manner, eyeing the stranger warily, not finding her familiar or recognising who it was. Lucy smacked his head, whispering something about him being rude. She too didn't recognise the woman.

With much effort, the stranger covered in blood lifted her head and used a shaky hand to pull back her hair. The familiar cat-shaped blue eyes causing them to gasp.

"Ameonna!" The iron dragon slayer got up from where he was sitting with Levy.

It took Gray a split second to realise that it was the blue-haired mage they were going to look for. "Juvia," He breathed out, unable to believe it was her.

Gajeel rushed to his Best Friend immediately, the smell of blood had reached his nose and it made him panic when he realised it was her blood mixed with another's all over her.

She didn't respond with a scream of 'Gray-sama' or a cheerful greeting to the guild, instead, she found her vision blurring while her pounding head had gotten worse. Her limbs ached badly, she had limped her way to the guild with a broken ankle. Mavis knows how she got to the guild from the train station, heck, how did she even make it to the train. Wait, did she even take the train if she's here by her own? Someone would've noticed.

She could see Gray and Gajeel making their way to her but they were dividing into threes and fours. Gajeel was getting closer to her but before she could grab him for support, her knees gave out and her eyes rolled back into the back of her head once the aftereffects of adrenaline caught up to her.

Gajeel rushed forward, managing to catch her before her face made contact with the hard floor. She slumped against his body as he tried to hold her upright. "Hey, Ameonna! Pull yourself together!"

"Juvia!" Gray ran towards her and Gajeel.

Cana was right behind him, "Someone get Wendy and Polyrusica!" She shouted, the young dragon slayer was currently at the healer's place with Charle. Natsu immediately got up and ran out of the guild with Happy following behind him.

"What the fuck happened?" Gajeel asked no one in general, looking at his Best Friend who was unconscious and now that they were closer, they could see her once fair skin was sickly pale and layered in cold sweat beneath the dried blood.

Her breathing had gotten shallower than before. The Iron Dragon Slayer picked her up swiftly but carefully over his arms.

"Come on, let's get her to the infirmary!" Mira told them, already heading to the room herself.

Once the Water Mage was placed down on the bed, Cana started chasing out the other members, mainly Gray who wasn't willing to leave.

"No, I'm staying," Gray crossed his arms over his chest.

Mirajane moved across the room swiftly with bandages and other necessities to help clean up the wounds, while telling them, "We need to remove her clothing and we can't do that if you're here," she looked at him, her hands pausing at where they were from helping Juvia.

"But–,"

"Just go!" Gajeel seethed, pulling the Ice Mage out with him. His dear friend needed help and the man who wanted to stay there was delaying the help Juvia was gonna get.

—

Hours passed and Polyrusica and Wendy were still in the infirmary with Juvia. Team Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and Patherlily were waiting outside the room. The door opened for perhaps the nth time that day and all of them looked up in hopes to know how was Juvia when Mirajane came out instead with a bunch of towels stained with blood in her hands.

She shook her head before Levy could ask if they could see Juvia.

The door opened again and Wendy came out this time, looking extremely tired with sweat beading on her forehead. "Wendy, is Juvia alright?" Lucy asked but before she was answered, Polyrusica can be heard instructing Charle who quickly held onto the young girl and helped her off to a spare room to rest. "Come on girl, you're exhausted." Charle chided, carrying her out.

The others tried to enter the room but the door was soon slammed close and they were left waiting once again.

A few more hours passed and only Gajeel, Lily and Gray were still outside the infirmary, the rest having been told to go home first while they stay overnight waiting for news. Some of them were out in the streets, looking for anyone that might had seen what happened before the Water Mage returned.

The door clicked open and Polyrusica, the normally poker-face woman had a solemn look on her face, "She's out of danger for now."

She stood in front of the door, not allowing Gajeel or Gray to enter the room behind her. "No one is allowed to visit her for tonight." She warned them, a pointed look on her face.

"Stupid human, Mavis knows how she got here." She grumbled, yet a slightly worried look surfaced before it vanished. "It seemed that she was attacked, she was hit in several areas that have caused some serious damage and bleeding, thanks to the small dragon slayer, we've managed to reduce some of it."

"We'll keep an eye for her for the night," The woman referred to both her and the Transformation Mage. "All of you, go back and rest, you won't be able to see her till morning anyways," she dismissed them with her hand, going right back into the room.

Without any room for arguments, the two mages and exceed did not insist, instead they went to the guild's main area.

"Who the fuck did that to her?" Gajeel questioned, anger clear in his voice and his clenched fist on the table.

Gray stared at the wooden table absentmindedly. Juvia had asked if he wanted to go on a Mission with her but he had rejected her, only because he had wanted to take a break after coming back from a mission with his team. He did not think that this would happen when he let her go alone.

He was so terrified when he saw her earlier. The shallow breathing, blood, sickly and pale skin.

Although Polyrusica did not say it, he knew Juvia would've been a goner should she have collasped somewhere outside. If Natsu was not fast enough in getting Polyrusica, if Wendy was not here.

Just the thought of all the what ifs made the feeling in his heart tear deeper into his soul, the feeling of a knife twisting itself constantly.

"It's not your fault, Ice Brain, if that is what you're thinking," Gajeel smacked him out of those thoughts, earning a glare in return. "If Ameonna is strong enough to somehow walk all the way back to the guild with all those injuries, she's strong enough to survive it. Don't even start thinking how this is your fault. We don't know what happened yet."

Gray let out a shaky, long sigh, rubbing his hands all over his face.

Both he and Gajeel refused to leave, staying at the table in silence while waiting. Lily left to let Levy know what had happened.

Just like that, hours passed till it was time for the sun to rise.

"I found this man who knows something about Juvia!" Natsu announced, dragging a man who seemed to be a farmer. He was tanned and dressed in long sleeves, a straw hat around his neck. His face spelt fear as he was shown to the two intimidating looking males who rushed towards him.

"Natsu! Don't be rough with the man!" Lucy chided, yawning after.

Gajeel inspected the man, he smelt nothing like Juvia nor blood.

"P-Please, I did nothing. A-All I know is that I drove my truck down the street, then there was a loud thud. I assumed it was a box that had fallen out of the back so I went to check, who knew, there was a lady covered in blood! I was so scared, I thought it was a ghost and drove off! I only found out this morning that there was blood all over my truck and it was an actual person! I'm sorry! I did not know it was a mage!" He trembled, tears almost welling in his eyes.

Gray almost grabbed him by the collar, how dare this man just leave his girlfriend to die! Wait- Girlfriend?

"Where did you drive from?" Lucy questioned, the gears in her head turning.

"River Derevia," He answered, slightly relieved when the bulky men left him alone as they moved to the back of the guild.

Gray flipped the book that he had been checking on while waiting. In it, it wrote that the mission that Juvia accepted was indeed at River Derevia.

How did she end up on a farmer's truck? How did she get so hurt?

Gajeel was about to get his hands on the farmer to get more information when Mirajane came out of the room, looking tired out. "Polyrusica has given the green light to see Juvia, however, she's still unconscious, we do not know when she will awaken."

The Iron Dragon Slayer went to the pink-headed grumpy woman who appeared tired but maintained looking intimidating to the younger mages. "How is she?"

Polyrusica shook her head, "The injuries on her body should not have been so bad since I heard she is basically immune to physical attacks. I found traces of an anti-magic substance in her blood which is what that is stopping her from recovering faster than usual. The wounds on her body have been cleaned up, other than a few stitches and broken bones that was fixed by Wendy, the rest of the recuperating process will have to come from Juvia herself." She swallowed a yawn, "If she is strong enough to return in that state, she is strong enough to recover on her own. I'll be heading back now."

Gajeel entered the room first the moment the woman left, Gray following right behind. On the bed, the Water Mage laid in silence, her face a picture of peace while she rested. She was covered in bandages from her head to her legs, even her face that seemed fine, has one or two white gauze over the cuts she had.

"Ameonna, you better heal fast so you can tell us which bastard did this to you. I'm not going to forgive you if you don't recover quickly, we have bad guys to nab."

He quickly turned to leave, facing the other side as he patted Gray on the shoulder, hiding the fact that he was tearing up at the sight of his best friend's state.

Levy had made him so emotional, he thought.

When the door closed, Gray dragged a chair next to the bed, his eyes never leaving Juvia's face.

Gently, he placed a hand over her bandaged ones, the hands that were soft and often grabbed onto him was wrapped in rough cloth. He let out a sigh, focusing on her face, "You gave us quite the scare, turning up at the guild like this,"

He paused before speaking again, "I thought you were missing or worse, killed during the mission, I was about to look for you when you came back. It feels like its all my fault because I should have went with you," his voice cracked. "I promised to take your feelings more serious yet I still let you go alone when you asked, I was worried about you being- I have so many things to say and I was afraid you were gone, like my master, my parents. I can't handle it if you go too."

He held her hand next to his face, shaky breaths leaving his mouth as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Promise you'll wake up soon?"

A knock then came from the door, "Gray? Wendy is here,"

That was his cue to leave.

"I'll come back later, I promise. Promise me, you'll be fine?"

The question was left unanswered except for the faint breathing sounds from the girl.

—

Juvia was moved to hospital two days after as Polyrusica suggested, she and Wendy had done all they can and it was left to Juvia to heal on her own. The hospital would be the better option for her to recuperate and be taken care of.

It was the fifth day that Gray walked into the alcohol-smelling place, the same old white walls and boring paintings hung around to add some sort of life into the room.

"Juvia, I think you've slept enough for a week, I don't think Sleeping Beauty needs anyone to break her record yet you know?" He placed the bouquet of waterlilies he bought on the table.

His Juvia loves waterlilies.

He then sat next to her bed as he did for the last few days, watching her face for any signs of consciousness.

"We all miss you at the guild, even the manly Elfman looks teary that our water mage is still asleep here. Oh, don't tell anyone but Gajeel was crying the other day when he heard that you were going to be moved to the hospital. He thought you were gone, and Levy had to slap him out of it and let him know you were just going to recuperate here as it is more proper," he chuckled before falling silent once again.

"I promise I'll take you out on a date once you're healed, so please, do your best to recover, we're all rooting for you."

Although they only got little information from the farmer, Fairy Tail was not willingly to just wait for Juvia's recovery to find out what happened. Time is essence when catching bad guys.

Team Natsu was already out to River Derevia to investigate.

—

It was darkness. Everything was dark.

Where was she again?

Just then, memories of what happened rushed back to her in a wave.

_Juvia had been on a mission._

She had finished her mission within the week and collected her reward when she was going around the town of River Derevia. She had spent an enjoyable two days exploring the small town, experiencing the life of the locals there. She even bought little gifts for her friends back at the guild and a brand new chain for Gray's necklace.

When she was returning to the train station on her way back, a lady had came to her crying that a thief had stolen her purse and she said that since Juvia is a mage, she should be able to help her.

Juvia should have known better then to fall for such a simple trick.

The lady was part of a gang that targeted mages on solo missions. By the time Juvia realised she was walking into a trap, she was already knocked out cold by some sweet-smelling substance held over her nose.

When she awoke, she was tied up to a chair, her belongings emptied on the ground in front of her in the empty room she was kept in.

It did not take a genius to know the reward she got was gone, so as were the spare jewels she brought with her. The communication lacrima she had was shattered on the ground, all hopes she had that she could contact the guild went out the window.

The gang consist of another two men, she barely remembered their names but their features and the mark on their faces was a skull sign with a sword.

They realised she was a Fairy Tail mage when her skirt slipped to the side, showing off the guild mark like a medal. She hardly remembers what they told her, other than the fact they want her to tell them what treasures the guild has, or which member is the richest, where is the next solo mission going to be and who is going to be on it. Somehow, they had came up with the conclusion that if they targeted the Fairy Tail guild members, they would be able to form some invincible hostage situation.

Although she was a powerful mage, she could not help but have the slightest doubt that she might be alive to see her Gray-sama at the end of all this.

Unable to give proper answers (she would not tell them even if she knew), they took to violence which did not work well with the way Juvia's magic worked.

That was when they brought in the substance, one that worked against magic.

For three days, Juvia suffered. For what reason they still kept her alive, she did not know. She was hit physically, enough to hurt and bleed yet not enough to kill her. Thankful they saw nothing in her except for a hostage, she began planning her escape. With their poor knowledge of her as a Fairy Tail member, they would not have guessed that she was a member of the ex-guild, Phantom Lord and one of the strongest mages from there. She had suffered worst than this, and she could handle it.

Being best friends with a dragon slayer gave her benefits of learning how to fight even without her magic. Not to mention, her Gray-sama also gave her lessons when they were living together.

She missed him. She was glad he did not join her on this mission, otherwise he would've been caught too.

At the end of the fourth day, Juvia broke free from the gang, having tricked the men that she had her lady days and needed the bathroom badly. The leader caught onto her trick at the last minute and Juvia elbowed his face, effectively stopping him for a good few second to run away.

Despite being injured, fighting two bulky men to get away, almost breaking her ankle, Juvia limped her way to what seemed like a crowded place. She felt as if she might really just die if she were to collapse there and get caught.

She was going back no matter what. That's when she spotted a truck full of produce near an alley with no one there. The address of Magnolia, Fiore slapped onto one of the baskets full of apples.

Taking her chances, she could either get caught or try to get away by hiding in the truck that may or may not end up in Magnolia first. She chose the latter.

The journey back took almost two days, Juvia faded in and out of consciousness at the back of the truck. She thanked the lucky stars that the owner was too careless to realise someone had snuck onto their vehicle and closed her eyes when sleep took over again.

When she came to again, she finally saw the familiar buildings of Magnolia, though it was dark, she could make out the usual restaurant she visited and the market she bought groceries from, which meant Fairy Tail was near.

Before the truck could make a turn in the opposite direction, Juvia mustered up whatever courage she had left and tumbled out of the truck. Her ankle was most likely broken now.

The rest of it was a blur, she barely remembers how she limped, or even crawled her way to the guild.

"Juvia, don't you think you've been asleep for way too long?" A voice asked. That voice was familiar. So familiar that she almost missed it so much.

"...take you on a date if you wake up." That sounded like a good deal if it came from Gray.

Not before long, Juvia fell back into deep sleep. When she came to next, she lifted up her heavy eyelids.

She adjusted slowly to the dimly lit room and realised there was a machine attached to her. Looking out the window, the sky was still dark.

Did the members send her to the hospital after she jumped out from the truck?

She tried moving her arm to no avail, it felt as if there was a heavy weight holding it down.

Letting out a soft groan, she tried moving it again, shifting so she could see what exactly was preventing her from doing so.

To her surprise, the man with raven-hair and a missing shirt was sleeping by the side of her bed.

"Gray-," she croaked out but ended up coughing due to a dry throat. The noise woke the Ice Mage, a look of confusion on his face to the sound.

When he turned to his left, he saw Juvia having a terrible time trying to grab the glass on the table.

"Juvia! You're awake!" He exclaimed.

She forced an uncomfortable smile, her eyes darting to the water she had been aiming for.

"Slowly," he coaxed, bringing the glass to her lips, gently tilting it so she could drink comfortably. "How are you feeling? Is everything okay? Do you know who am I? What am I doing? I should call for the doctor-!" Gray rambled once he placed down the glass of water, moving all over the place to find the call button.

Juvia grabbed his wrist, taking in a deep breath, "Gray-sama, breathe, Juvia is feeling okay. But her arm is numb from someone napping on it."

The Ice Mage's face turned pink, "Oh. Sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Let me get the doctor to check up on you."

The bluenette nodded.

—

"With the young dragon slayer and Polyrusica's help, the poison in your body is mostly gone by now. But refrain from using magic for the next few days and only do so once you have recovered completely." The doctor told her, a nurse helping to settle Juvia back onto the bed. "If everything is fine by tomorrow, you can discharged then."

She nodded and thanked him, watching him leave so she could catch her favourite Ice Mage enter the room once again.

"So," he started in an awkward manner.

"So?" Juvia echoed, an amused smile on her lips. Her Gray-sama was so cute when he is awkward and embarrassed.

"What a way to tell everyone that you're back, huh?"

Juvia chuckled, a smile breaking out on her face and Gray thought it was the best thing that he has heard in the last three weeks. To hear her voice, laughter and to see her smile, he felt a huge rock lifted off his shoulder.

They sat in silence for awhile before Juvia begun feeling drowsy once again.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here, Juvia."

"But, you've been here since I was admitted? You should go home." She yawned.

Gray shook his head, "I'll be fine, just go to sleep, we can discuss everything in the morning."

_I've waited for you for three weeks, another day would be fine now that I know you are okay._

—

The next day, the guild received news that Juvia had gained consciousness but they weren't allowed to visit as a huge group due to the small space.

"Juvia's been asleep for three weeks?"

Lucy bobbed her head, her eyes teary as she refused to let go of Juvia's hand, "You gave us a huge scare, turning up at the guild like this. Gajeel and Gray stayed by your side the whole time at the guild and hospital, Gajeel was less stubborn but it was hard getting Gray to go home and take a bath."

A pink flush climbed up Juvia's cheek as she eyed the blushing man at the other side of the room.

Gajeel cleared his throat, he was dressed in his uniform, the one where he could nab bad guys and beat them up without consequences. "Yer lucky yer better now. Tell us what happened at that place so I can beat up some unwanted pests."

Gray frowned, "She should rest, we can talk about this later-,"

The bluenette protested, "I can handle it, Gray-sama."

"The doctor said you can only be discharged in another two days because of how weak your immune system is now, you need to rest."

"I'll be fine without another few minutes of rest," she reassured him and proceeded to tell them the whole story. How she was tricked, why they targeted her, what they wanted and how she escaped.

Though she told the story with a few lighthearted chuckles, Gray could see how tired she was getting and the mental scar the incident may have left her.

"Skull with a sword! I've heard about them and some missing mages in another town recently, we should go now!" Lucy exclaimed, hurrying out of the room to find the rest of team Natsu excluding Gray who insisted he stayed with Juvia.

Gajeel followed right after, mumbling under his breath about beating up the men with his iron fist.

"It's finally quiet here, you should rest Juvia," Gray told her.

Juvia giggled, "Are you tired of me that you keep telling me to rest, Gray-sama? I think my butt is all sore from just staying here." She then look out the window, watching the clouds move across the sky.

He placed a hand on her head, caressing her hair lightly, "It's fine now. It's only the two of us here."

That's when Juvia's smile fell, tears gathered in her eyes begun to fall. Soft sobs left her mouth, unable to stop when the memories of the three days capture replayed in her head.

As strong as she was, she was still afraid for those moments she was kept captive in that dark room. Afraid of the moment they might actually kill her if she said a word wrong. Afraid of the moment she might just die and never get to see Gray again.

Gray tugged onto her arm gently, pulling her into a hug.

"You're okay now," he whispered, holding her tightly.

They stayed like this for a long time and even after Juvia became quiet, Gray did not loosen his hold on her.

Though he has yet to ask the question, he was proud of her.

His Juvia.

And she comes back no matter what

—

***Author's Note***  
**I had a short inspiration and it ended up like this.**

**I'm still working on the story of 'In The End', there should be a chapter out soon, so stay tuned!**

**-Smiles: )**


End file.
